


Teen!Lock

by Purplelover188



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelover188/pseuds/Purplelover188
Summary: John Watson has to change schools in the middle of the year and this school and the people in it is nothing like he expected. Soon enough he will be able to his pain and sadness behind him and form some great friendships with these interesting unusual people.In this story you will witness the lives and struggles of our favorite Sherlock characters as teenagers.v





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my teenlock story. I want to say that this wont be a Johnlock story but they will be best friends. Just a disclaimer. Also I do have a really minimal knowledge about british high schools so probably this school will be a mix between the british schools, american schools and the schools in my country. Now that we got this stuff out of the way, please enjoy!

John Watson woke up with the ringing of his alarm. He cursed himself for staying up so late last night. Now he was so bloody tired. Rubbing his eyes, he crawled out of his bedsheets, practically dragging his feet while he walked towards the bathroom to wash his face.  
He tried to find an ounce of motivation to dress up and get ready for school while he looked at his tired face in the bathroom mirror, water dripping from it. He wasn’t looking like a 15 year old, he looked worn out.  
Moving. Changing schools. Right in the middle of his first year in high school. Not that it mattered anyway. Nothing did. Maybe he’d actually be better off away from home, in a boarding school. Home didn’t feel the same anyways.  
He tried to be a little bit more positive about this. Maybe he would have new friends. It was something that would’ve made John seem excited in the past. But now all he actually wanted was to be alone. Nobody was going to embrace the new kid in the middle of the year anyways. Maybe it was for the better.  
Going to his room, John grabbed some clothes from his drawer. A pair of jeans and a jumper. It’d have to do. He wasn’t planning to make a big first impression anyway. But still he kinda wanted to enjoy the only day he didn’t have to wear his uniform at school by wearing his favorite clothes.  
He walked up to where his suitcase was laying on the floor. It was fairly empty A few pieces of clothing, some personal belongings like a picture of him and his family while they were still happy and a journal that was a gift from his dad.  
He looked at the photo one last time before closing his case. They were looking like a perfect family. Now how were they? His mom was trying to act like everything was alright, his sister had found comfort in alcohol at such a young age, John himself had lost motivation and was sad. And his father was… well.  
Grabbing his phone from the nightstand and picking up his suitcase he went downstairs to have breakfast.  
“Good morning, dear. Are you ready for your first day of school?” His mother asked John while placing a plate in front of him.  
“Yeah, I guess.” John didn’t look at his mother, instead he just shrugged dismissively.  
“John, I understand what you are going through. But think of this school as a new opportunity, a blank page. You can have lots of new friends. I know it’s hard after –“  
“Don’t!” John cut off his mother’s words. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Whatever you want dear.” His mother knew better than pushing John when it came down to this topic.  
John played with his food on his plate for a little while. He didn’t want to eat. “I’m actually not hungry. Besides I don’t wanna be late.”  
He got up from his seat and grabbed his coat from the rack next to the front door. “Will you drop me off?” He really didn’t want her to but what choice did he had?  
“Yes, of course. Just give me a minute to clean up the mess.” His mother pointed at the plates with food that wasn’t eaten on the kitchen table, hurrying to place them in the sink.  
About 15 minutes later John sitting in a cab with his mother on his way to his new school. It was raining outside. A real dark and gloomy day. It felt fitting somehow.  
It wasn’t that he was going to a new school that was the problem, it wasn’t that he was afraid he wasn’t gonna be able to find new friends. He did have a few friends back in his old school, but he had grown distant from them because of the events of the last two months.  
No, it was that everything seemed to continue normally like nothing had happened was the problem. To John it felt like the world should’ve stopped. But it didn’t. And it was spinning in lightening speed, making John dizzy. He wished it stopped spinning, stopped moving. Then the time would stop and everything would be better.  
While the car kept getting closer and closer and the roof of the huge building that was supposed to be John’s new school become visible, despite everything that had happened, despite everything that John was feeling, he couldn’t have helped but feel the tiniest bit of excitement deep inside him.  
And he hated himself for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Posh. It was the first word that came to John Watson’s mind when he saw his new school. Posh. It was huge and intimidating. He could imagine how the people in it would be like. He already felt like he didn’t belong.

He opened the car door and stepped outside, grabbing his suitcase. He clutched the handle tightly.

_Here we go._

He gave his mom a hug, she was teary eyed.

“You are going to do great, sweetie. This change will help you. But promise to call me at least once a week, okay?” She hugged him tighter.

“I promise, mum. And I’ll visit whenever I can.” John reassured her. He could only imagine how hard it was going to be for his mother. He at least had a distraction.

After a few more minutes of saying goodbye, his mother was gone. Gone with the same cab they came with. He watched the car until it became just a dot in the distance.

The building was looking like it was built a few hundred years ago. But the architecture had a majestic look about it. The yard laid around the school in all its glory, the grass was meticulously mown. He could see a few students chatting, walking around the vast yard. They were wearing black blazers and black ties.

John stood in front of the huge gates, taking in a deep breath he stepped in. The inside had a more modern feeling to it than the outside. Still it looked nothing like his old high school. The floor was wooden, large pillars and archways supported the high ceiling.

“John. John Watson.”

A voice got him out of being lost in his thoughts. He saw a familiar face walking towards him from the end of the corridor. Though he couldn’t quite recognize him. The familiar stranger understood this.

“Mike. Mike Stamford. We went to elementary school together.”

Ohhh right. Mike Stamford. Elementary school. They had sat together for a while during his second years. That’s where he knew him.

“Yes, sorry, yes. Of course I remember you Mike.” John tried to save the situation by pretending like he had known who he was from the moment he called his name.

“Yeah, I know. I got fat.” Mike joked, sensing the tense air.

“No, no. Not at all.” John lied. Yes, he had gotten fat. That was probably why John hadn’t recognized him. That, and because he had other things occupying his thoughts.

“Hey, mate,” Mike spoke. “I heard about your dad. If you – “

“It’s fine. I’d rather not talk about it.” John cut him off firmly.

“Okay. Whatever you say. I just wanted to say I am sorry.” Mike mumbled. Things were starting to more awkward.

“It’s fine, mate. Really.” John reassured him. He knew that Mike had meant well. “Anyways, what are you doing here? Such a coincidence to see you here.” John tried to change the subject. He so desperately wanted to get out of this conversation but he didn’t want to upset Mike.

“Well, I applied for a scholarship. Didn’t think it would be accepted but here I am.” Mike laughed. “Definitely not a school I would be able to afford.”

“Same goes for me. I already feel so out of place.” It was nice to have at least one familiar face.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I am actually tasked to show you around the school and give you a bit of information. That’s why I called for you in the first place. They wanted me to show the new kid around. Didn’t know it was you though. It was such a shock for me to see you. I couldn’t be sure at first.” Mike chuckled awkwardly. “So, shall we start the tour? We could catch up too.”

“Yeah, sure.” John nodded. “But can you show me my room first. I want to get rid of my luggage.” John motioned the suitcase with his hand.

“Yes, yes of course. Let me check the number.” Mike fumbled with the papers in his hand for a few seconds. “Aha, here it is. Let’s see. It’s in the B building. Room number is 221.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. It's been some time, hasn't it. I haven't updated any of my works for a long time but now that I don't have school because there is quarantine I have lots of time to write. So more updates may come next week. Also, oh my god, I struggled so hard with the goddamned description of the building. Because I didn't have a specific building in mind and I am not very educated about British schools so I am mixing up stuff. Also generally I suck at describing things. I hope it wasn't absolutely atrocious. Anyways, next chapter John will meet Sherlock. So stay tuned. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was kind of a short chapter and an introduction. Not every chapter will be focused on John but it is easier to write through him since the books and the show is kind of viewed from his perspective. But I would love to write from Sherlock's perspective too. He is just too hard to write. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review.  
(Also I can't seem to find a good title. If you happen to find a good idea please let me know. I don't know if AO3 lets me to change the title but if it does, I will.)


End file.
